Category talk:Nights
hi my names kevin i cant wait to have some freaky fun. ( 12:51, November 23, 2014 (UTC)) ignore this topic Noobhater235 (talk) 01:44, December 19, 2014 (UTC) I have the calls for all the nights if anyone needs them. Night 1: Hip Phone Guy: "Hey hey! Glad you came back for another night! I promise that it will be a lot more interesting this time! We got some...some GREAT new relics over the weekend, and we're out tracking down new lead right now! So uh let me just update you real quick, then you can get to work. Like the attraction opens in like a week, so have to make sure EVERYTHING works, and NOTHING catches on FIRE!!! Uh when the place opens, people will come in at the opposite side of the building and work their way toward you, then PASS you, and out the exit. Uh guess you have officially become part of the attraction, uh you'll be starring AS...a security guuuuaaaard! So not only will you be monitoring the people on the camera as they pass through, y'know, to make sure no one...STEALS ANYTHING or...makes out in the CORNER, but you'll also be a part of the shooow! It'll make it feel...really authentic I think. Uh, so let me tell you about what's new. We found another set of drawings, always nice...and a FOXY HEAD!!!, which we think is AUTHENTIC...then again, it might be another crappy cosplay, and we found a desk fan - very old school - metal though, so watch the fingers! Ahaha! Uh right now the place is basically just, y'know, flashing lights and SPOOKY PROOOPS, uh I honestly thought we'd have more by now, uh...if we don't have something really COOL by next week...we might have to suit you up in our furry suit(laughs while saying "suit") and walk around saying "BLARGH"-heheh. But y'know, as I said. We're trying to track down a good lead right now, uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings...said there's like an extra room that got boarded up or...something like that. So we're going to take a peek and see what we can find. Uh, for now just get comfortable with the new set up-um, you can check the security cameras, over to your right, with a click of that blue button (wait what I thought that was just a game abstraction), uh you can toggle between the HALL CAMS...and the VENT CAMS...uh so over to your far left, you can flip up your MAINTENANCE PANEL! Y'know, use this to reboot any systems that might go offline...hahah, in trying to make the place feel vintage, we might've overdone it a bit...hehe. Some of this equipment is baarely functional...yeah I wasn't joking about the fire, that's-that's-that's a REAL risk...uh, so the MOST IMPORTANT THING you want to watch for is the ventilation. Look, this place will give you the SPOOKS, man, and-and if you let the ventilation go offline...then you'll start seeings some CRAZY STUFF, man! Keep that air flowin'! Okay, keep an eye on things, and we'll try to have somethin' new for you tomorrow night!" Night 2: Hip Phone Guy: "Hey man! Okay, I have some AWESOME news for you! First of all, we found some vintage audio training cassettes-dude these things are like PREHISTORIC!!! I think they were like...training tapes, for like the other employEES or something like that, so I'm going to, like, have them PLAYING, like, over the SPEAKERS as people walk through the attraction...dude that'll make this feel...LEGIT, MAN! But I have an even BETTER surprise for you...you're not going to BELIEVE this! We found one...a REAL one! Oh uhp uhhhh...gotta go, man! Uh, we-well look, it's in there SOMEWHERE, I-I'm SURE you'll see it. Okay, I'll leave you with some of this GREAT AUDIO that I found, talk to you later, man!" Old Phone Guy: "Uhhh...hello! Hello hello! Uh...Welcome to your new career as a performer, slash entertainer, for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh...These tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle, slash climb into, slash climb out of, mascot costumes! Right now we have two specially designed suits, that double as both animatronic and suit! So please pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits, as accidents, slash injuries, slash deaths, slash irreparable and grotesque maiming, can occur. First of all, we will discuss how to operate the moscots while they are in animatronic form. For ease of operation, the animatronics are set to turn and walk toward sound feed(?)-this is an easy and hands-free approach to making sure that the animatronics stay where the children are, for maximum entertainment slash crowd-pleasing value. To change the animatronics to suit mode, insert and turn firmly the hand crank provided by the manufacturer! Turning of the crank will recoil and compress the animatronic parts around the sides of the suit, providing room to climb inside. Please make sure that spring locks are fastened tight to ensure the animatronics are nice and remain safe! We will cover this in more detail in tomorrow's session. Remember to smile! You are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." Night 3: Old Phone Guy: "uh Hello hello! Uh for today's lession, we will be continuing our training on proper suit-handling technique. When using an animatronic as a suit, please ensure that the animatronic parts are tightly compressed and fastened by the spring locks located around the inside of the suit. It may take a few moments to position your head and torso between these parts in a manner where you can move and speak. Try not to nudge or press against any of the spring locks inside the suit! Do not touch the spring locks at any time. Do not BREATHE on the spring locks, as moisture might loosen them, and cause them to break loose. In the case that the spring locks to move while you are wearing this, please to maneuver away from populated areas before bleeding out, as that would ruin customer experience. As always, if there's ever an emergency, please go to the designated SAFE ROOM; every location is built with one extra room that is not included in the digital map layouts programmed into the animatronics or security systems. This room is secret to customers, is invisible to animatronics, and is always off camera. As always, remember to smile! You are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." Night 4: Old Phone Guy: "Uhhh...hello! Hello hello! Uhhh there's a little slight change of company policy concerning use of the suit! Ummm so. After learning of an unfortunate incident at the central location involving multiple and simultaneous spring lock failures, the company has seen the suits temporarily unfit for our employees. Safety is top priority at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which is why the classic suits are being retired to an appropriate location while being looked at by our technicians. Until replacements arrive, you will be expected to wear the temporary costumes provided to you. Leave in mind that they were found on very short notice, so questions based on appropiateness slash relevance should be deflected. I repeat, the classic suits are not to be touched, activated, or worn. That being said, we are free of liabilities, do as you wish. As always, remember to smile! You are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." Night 5: Old Phone Guy: "Hello! HELLO!! Uhh this is just a reminder of company policy concerning the safe room. The safe room is reserved for equipment and/or other properties not being currently used, and as a backup safety location for employees, only. This is not a break room, and should not be considered a place for employees to hide and/or congregate. And under no circumstance should a customer EVER be taken into this room and out of the main show area. Management has also been made aware that the spring body animatronic has been noticeably moved, and would like to remind employees that this costume is not safe to wear under any circumstances. Thank you, and remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." Night 6 (Nightmare): Old Phone Guy: "Uh hello! HELLO! Uhh this is just to inform all employees that due to federal restrictions, the previously mentioned safe room are being sealed in both locations. Including this one. Work crews will be here most of the day today constructing a false wall over the old door frame. Nothing was seen taken beforehand, so if you left anything inside, then it's your own fault. Management also requests that this will not be mentioned to family, friends, or insurance representatives. Once again, remember to smile. You are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." Nintenbro1 (talk) 02:11, March 5, 2015 (UTC)Nintenbro1 8th night. There is an 8th night in FNAF 4 called 20/20/20/20.